News UK February 2007
< News UK January 2007, > News UK March 2007 February 2007 *UK retailers sign up to cut the environmental impact of carrier bags. Defra, February 28 / Reduce, reuse, repair & recycle UK *Nine UK environmental groups challenge the three main political parties on six critical issues, February 27 *Mayor unveils London Climate Change Action Plan. Mayor's news, February 27 / Climate change UK news *Bristol pledges action as Green Capital, Bristol City Council, February 27 / South West England *Comprehensive new JRF report shows that slavery exists in the UK today. Joseph Rowntree Foundation, February 26 / Rewarding work, Global connections UK *Local communities have vital role to play in creating coastal access corridor in their area, says Natural England. Natural England, February 21 / UK Coast *Carbon offsets 'harm environment'. BBC News, February 20 / Carbon offset *MPs share Transport 2000’s concerns about Olympic transport plan. Transport 2000, February 20 / Towards a sustainable Olympics 2012 *UK’s real impact on global warming massively underestimated, say Christian Aid. Christian Aid, February 19 / Climate change UK news *Congestion Charge extends west. Transport for London, February 19 / London C Charge extension welcomed by Friends of the Earth and Transport 2000 / Reduced dependence on cars UK *Change planning regime to support local shops argues TCPA. Town and Country Planning Association, February 19 / Spatial planning news UK and comment *Put the break on road-pricing inaccuracies say Friends of the Earth and Transport 2000. FoE, February 16 / Reduced dependence on cars UK *Government's nuclear plans declared unlawful by High Court. Greenpeace, February 15 / Climate change UK news *Department for Transport failing to meet 5 out of 7 targets: its two targets for congestion, targets for public transport patronage, air quality and carbon dioxide emissions. House of Commons Transport Committee, February 15 / Transport 2000 joins MPs in failing the Department for Transport on its climate record. Transport 2000 / Reduced dependence on cars UK *Road charging - the Living Streets view. Living Streets, February 15 / Reduced dependence on cars UK *Ministers wake to potential of people power on the net. The Guardian, February10, Patrick Wintour. / Funding for networks *Town centres under threat from planning shake up. Friends of the Earth, February 7 / Spatial planning *New 'countryside' map of UK seas. Natural England, February 7 / UK Coast *Green Belts shrink despite Prescott pledge. CPRE, February 5 / Spatial planning *"An Inconvenient Truth" to be distributed to all 3,385 secondary schools in England. Defra, February 2 / Climate change UK news, Education *The London Assembly Transport Committee has given its support to the development of the Cross River Tram, "but some route proposals are wrong." GLA, February 2 / News London *"Low carbon buildings programme descends into farce", Renewable Energy Association, February 2 / Funding information *New report on the latest version of the East of England Plan casts serious doubts on the environmental impact of Government proposals for major expansion in the region, say CPRE. CPRE, February 1 / East of England *Hampshire and Isle of Wight Wildlife Trust speak up for local environment - second stage of the public enquiry into the draft South East England Plan. Wildlife Trusts, February 1 / South East England 200702